


The Song and the Thread

by eymberfyire (gracefulfallen)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Forum: Goldenlake, Goldenlake SMACKDOWN, One Shot, before they were adults, the dedicates as novices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulfallen/pseuds/eymberfyire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently returned from Lightsbridge, Niva notices something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song and the Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Goldenlake's 2011 SMACKDOWN.

Niva could remember the moment the cotton had started singing. Or at least she thought she could - perhaps it was something that had always happened low and subtle - so quiet that she'd never noticed.  
  
She had heard of mages that sang to the elements, who said there was a subtle symphony to life under the clatter and clutter of every day sounds, but she’d always thought of it as a metaphor - something they used to explain the way their magic worked. But then her robes had begun tingling over her body as they raised their voices in a warm welcome to the sun, and to the day, and to  _something_...  
  
“Novice Niva!” She had glanced up suddenly, aware of many pairs of eyes on her. Dedicate Yellowfinch was glaring at her, and two novices she had been warring with were smirking at her. “Did you hear anything I just said?”  
  
She had never seen any reason for lying, and all things aside she had been too distracted to do anything but murmur, “No, Dedicate. It’s the cotton. It’s... can’t you hear it?”  
  
She had scarcely been aware of the odd looks she had gotten as she stood and walked to the window, or Isas’ sudden consternation as he caught the first note deep within his own magic. She wasn’t paying any attention though, and had let her magic drift out and over the other students as the song swelled into a chorus that was directed out towards the distant smudge of smoke on the horizon that represented...  
  
“Discipline?” Her face had been bright with wonder and something else as she looked to the distance. She turned to Isas, who had stood and walked to her, and she had smiled at him in a way that made him profoundly jealous.

Then she'd turned back to the window and closed her eyes, a contentment he'd never seen before making her face serene.  “Whoever she is, she’s in Discipline.”


End file.
